vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crying Wolf
Crying Wolf is the fourteenth episode of the Second Season and the thirty-sixth episode in the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|Crying Wolf Extended Promo SECRETS AND LIES - and get away for what they hope will be a romantic weekend at the Gilbert family lake house, not realizing that they’ve been followed. starts to worry that isn’t being honest with her. Jules explains the importance of the sun and moon curse to , but leaves out an important detail. attends a tea at the Historical Society in order to talk to Elijah, but Elijah isn’t giving up any secrets. With help from Caroline and Jeremy, Bonnie uses deceptive measures to get shocking new information out of Luka. Finally Tyler offers Matt some relationship advice. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Michaela McManus as Jules * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * David Anders as John Gilbert * Bryton James as Luka Martin Guest Cast * Stephen Amell as Brady * Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star Co-Starring * Erik Stocklin as Stevie Soundtrack Trivia *Antagonist: Jules *First episode to feature Bonnie and Jeremy kiss. *Last episode filmed before the cast and crew's holiday break. *Nina Dobrev had to kiss Paul Wesley's stunt double, coincidentally named John Gilbert, because Paul hurt his ankle some days before when he was in LA, so he was on crutches and he couldn't lift Nina with her legs around his waist in their scene at the lake house. * Katherine does not appear in this episode. * Tyler leaves Mystic Falls with Jules at the end of the episode. * Damon mocks Elijah's alias "Smith" which is ironic since in the books he used the same alias when he first arrived in Fell's Church. * Damon also calls him being tortured for the location of the moonstone ironic. He says someone will torture him, he won't talk, and someone will lose a heart. This mirrors the events in Plan B when Damon ripped out Mason Lockwood's heart. Damon was right: he was tortured, didn't say anything and 3 werewolves lost their hearts, thanks to Elijah. * In this episode, Elena and Tyler talk for the second time in the entire series. ** The first was in Season 1, Episode 4 'Family Ties'. They have known each other their whole lives though, so they most likely talked from time to time at some point before the pilot or between episodes. * This is the first time Elijah is shown killing werewolves, but the second time he is shown murdering two people at the same time. He killed two vampires at the same time by ripping their hearts out in''The Sacrifice''. * This episode features the third torture scene in the second season, apart from when Caroline was tortured by Brady (Daddy Issues) and Mason was tortured by Damon. * All the remaining werewolves are killed, except for Jules and Tyler. Deaths * Brady dies. Cultural References *The expression "Cry Wolf" means to raise a false alarm. *The documentary "Crying Wolf " is about the reintroduction of Wolves to Yellowstone park, and the controversy surrounding this issue. In this episode, a werewolf pack was "reintroduced" to Mystic Falls, where they have been thought extinct for generations. *"Action News" is a local television broadcast format in the United States. It was developed in the 70s, and has a tight format that often limits the time exposure of each reporter, making it more dynamic. Its innovations have been assimilated to most newscasts nowadays - which makes Alaric's comment "It's not called Action News anymore" even funnier. *The expression "Beware of Greeks bearing gifts" means, beware of your enemies when they are being nice. It refers to the Trojan Horse, the trick that the Greeks used to infiltrate the Trojan defenses. Bonnie's coffee gift to Luka was also a trick to infiltrate his mind. Quotes : : Overnight, you turned into this hot guy, who's really sweet and... : : You think I'm hot? ---- : : I look hot in your dead great grand-dad’s jacket? : : Beyond hot. ---- : :Yeah, Elijah’s one scary dude. But with nice hair. ---- : : No, what you’re doing is you’re being a martyr. : : How is that any different when you say that you would die to keep me safe? : : Because I’ve already lived—162 years, and you’ve barely begun. Now you want to get yourself killed? That’s not heroic. It’s tragic. Gallery Videos Pictures Cryingwolf2.jpg Cryingwolf3.jpg Cryingwolf4.jpg CryingWolf5.jpg C and b.jpg Normal 157.jpg CRYING WOLF .jpg CW 7.jpg|BEREMY'S FIRST KISS CW 6.jpg S02e14 A.jpg S02e14 B.jpg S02e14 D.jpg S02e14 E.jpg 07///.jpg 2x14-Crying-Wolf-HD-stefan-salvatore-19257658-1280-720-1-.jpg 2x14-Crying-Wolf-HD-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-19219612-1280-720.jpg 2x14-Crying-Wolf-HD-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-19228530-1280-720.jpg 2x14-Crying-Wolf-stefan-and-elena-20460863-2048-1365.jpg a55bdfeb444547e3eee376783ebfbf8d.640x360.0.jpg bonnie-jeremy-crying-wolf.png elena1.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283734-1280-720.jpg eqpmhg.jpg img-970412893.jpg stefan+and+elena+2x14+crying+wolf1.png stefan+and+elena+2x14+crying+wolf2.png stefan-elena-crying-wolf6.png the-vampire-diaries-2x14-crying-wolf-jules-cap.jpg the-vampire-diaries-2x14-crying-wolf-stefan-salvatore-cap.jpg the-vampire-diaries-214-1.jpg the-vampire-diaries-crying-wolf-300x213.jpg tumblr_lg5q8c3WWQ1qbbrcro1_500.jpg tumblr_lgfy9sI4CD1qaknqno1_500.jpg tumblr_lggmnyHMes1qfw4q0o1_500.gif tumblr_lggtt9SRIr1qbrevho1_500.jpg tumblr_lyqw8oKAd51qig4lco1_500.png TVD_214_0032.jpg TVD_214_0842.jpg TVD-2x14-Crying-Wolf-Promo-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-19054204-1272-714.jpg VD_2x13_pic_02.jpg VD_2x14_pic_09.jpg wolfboy.jpg tumblr_lh7fq7FShV1qfm9ako1_500.png 0215_jenna2.jpg 215VampireDiaries_n008.jpg 215VampireDiaries1090.jpg.scaled1000.jpg 258t65e.jpg 181954_194030513960317_190478867648815_609250_1339493_n.jpg alaric-matthew-davis-nei-boschi-nell-episodio-the-dinner-party-di-vampire-diaries-199393.jpg bscap00141.jpg img-859687543.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters